Coincidence
by ChaaisSaying
Summary: <html><head></head>Chloe is a normal teenager, that's what she thinks. Until one day a ghost is following her at school. Will her life change? And what about the three new children? And who is this strange boy with the emarald green eyes? Chlerek! Just Read x</html>
1. Chapter 1

**[AN] Hi , This is my first story so if there is anything wrong or you have any idea's : Just let me know. I don't own Darkest Powers , nobody does only Kelley Armstrong. So enjoy my story ;)**

Chapter 1 : The Embarrassing

**CPOV **(Chloe)

_I was all alone in the woods. I was dressed in a beautiful white dress and my hair all raised. I first looked beautiful. What am I doing here? At that moment I saw it, green - green everywhere - I walked further away but all I could see was green. I kept walking but I had nowhere to go so I stopped. "Leave me alone!" I yelled. Then out of nowhere all the green disappeared, I fell into a whole , a whole of darkness. The darkness still behind me , I cried. I don't know why I'm so afraid of the dark._

"Chloe ... Chloe?" I heard the voice say. _"Leave me alone, Please go away."_ I whispered to the dark whole. Then I woke up sitting upright in my bed still yelled. Aunt Lauren was sitting in front of me. "Chloe? Is everything OK? "She looked worried at me. "Yeah, I-i think I had a n-nightmare." I stammered. Oh I hate this stutter, it started when I was little. If I stuttered people looked at me like I'm a little child. I hate it! "C'mon Chloe, you have school today." What? Oh no, I had completely forgotten about school. Today was my first day of school in the in the fourth year. I ran to the closet, grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. After I had showered , I give Aunt Lauren a kiss and walked to my car. Yes my new car that I had received for my birthday. He was not the prettiest car but I could ride in it and that was enough for me.

When I arrived at school, Kari ran up to me. "Chloe!" she said as she hugged me. "Nice to see you to, Kari." I said as I hugged her back. She laughed. "You silly, Omg I heard from Honey - a girl in her class - that there are three new children arrived." she said excitedly. Wow, three new children? Since when? What if they don't like me? "Nice ... I-i think." I said to quickly. She looked at me quizzically. "What's wrong Chlo? Afraid from the cute boys?" She said laughing. Boys? I thought that they are only girls? "A little bit" I said blushing. " Oh poor Chloe, we're gonna help you." Kari said. At that moment the School bell ringed. Time to go.

When I came in class , I sat behind. The seat beside me was empty. I placed my bag beside my desk and sat on the chair. Slowly I took my books. We had Biology. I was taking notes , when I heard a soft knock at the door. I looked up. It took my breath away. There, in opening of the door, stood a boy with short black hair and bright green eyes. _That green._ I stared at him with wide eyes. He stared back. _How?_

**DPOV **(Derek)

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ I shot awake. Oh, it was just the alarm. I set the alarm off and ran to the closet, grabbed some clothes and took a shower. I had some strange feeling, as if today was the most important day of my life. But I ignored the feeling and went downstairs. Once I was downstairs I heard the voices of Simon and Dad resound through the hall. "Hi Dad, Hi Simon." I said softly. "Morning." Said they shocked. Why were they so shocked? But I was quickly taken out of my mind just because Simon said: "What's wrong bro? You look so happy? Did you have a nice dream? "I looked at him quizzically. "No, I'm just happy. I do not know why. "I said quickly. They looked at me quizzically, but just then they let it go. I ran to my car. It was already 8:00 in the morning. I only have 30 minutes. "SIMON! Come down. We should leave. I do not want to be late at my first day of school! I yelled. He quickly came down and we drove to school. We had already been in many schools, but this time was different. I do not know why.

When we arrived in school we only have 20 minutes to go get our schedules and to go at our lockers. The secretariat was a woman of about 30jaar with long brown hair and lots of wrinkles. I looked at her nametag: Miss Shiver. "Hello sweetie, How can I help you? she said with a friendly voice. "We are the new students. Dees is Derek Souza and I am Simon Bae. "He said with a big smile. "Ohh, yes I've got your schedules." She said as she gave us the schedules. She kindly showed us the way and called a "nice day" after. "She's nice." Simon said. I mumbled something. He looked at me weird. "What class did you first, bro?" He asked. "I have Biology, you? "I asked slowly. "I have Math's." He sighed. After we compared our schedules with each other , the school bell ring.

I ran to my class. There I stood in the doorway, looking around while everyone else sat already down, face after face. Until I looked into a sea of blue eyes , her hair blond with pink stripes and her face so fine and smooth. I wanted to touch her, but all I could do was stare. The teacher coughed. "And who are you?" He asked in an arrogant tone. "I'm Derek Souza, I'm new." As I said the words I kept staring at the girl. I could not move my eyes. "Let me see your papers." I stepped toward him and gave him my permission papers. "Okay, class we have a new student here. His name is Derek and I hope you're all very welcoming to him. Oh and Derek, I'm Mr. Mullir. "As he said this, everyone started staring at me. "Derek, you're allowed to sit next to Chloe. The blond girl with pink hair streaks. "He said pointing to the girl. Come on Derek move. Go to her. I dropped my backpack fall and plopped down on the chair beside her. She still looked at me. When she saw I saw her stare, she glanced quickly at her books and blushed. She blushed? Because of me? _Oh, she's so cute when she blushes._ What I said just now? Whatever. Damn, I haven't my books yet. "Sir?" I heard my voice echo through the classroom. "Yes, Derek?" He said. "I haven't gotten my books yet." "Oh, that's right. Just read along with Chloe. "He said smiling.

I carefully leaned closer. She smiled and moved her book a little more to my side. "Hi, I'm Chloe." She said with her soft voice. "Derek." Said I rude. Oh, man what are you doing? You're ruing your chance to impress her. "You have toothpaste on your face." I said. Did I just said that out loud? She blushed again. "Ow …T-thank y-you." She said shy as she wiped toothpaste off her face. _Did you really said that? Now she thinks that you're a jerk._ Said the other voice in my head. At that, we said nothing the whole lesson. I looked every few seconds once in her direction, and then note that she actually did the same. We both blushed and looked away. The school bell ringed. I grabbed my backpack and ran quickly out of the classroom. When I was almost out of sight, I looked one last time to her. She was talking to a boy. He had short brown hair and eyes. I grunted. _Mine._ A girl that just walked against me looked at me strangely. I looked one more time at her and ran to my next class. All day I could only think of one thing. _Chloe._

**I hope you liked id. What do you think I should do in the next chapter? I will update soon after a couple of reviews ;) **

Hugs ChaaisSaying


	2. Chapter 2

**[AN] Hi, Here I am with an update ;) Ow and I really want to thank you guys for the lovely reviews and idea's!**

Chapter 2 : The Meeting 

**CPOV **

That was just too embarrassing. Why was I not earlier up? Now I have running the whole morning with toothpaste on my face. Why did Kari said nothing? So I only said : "Ow ... T-thank y-you." What was I supposed to say? After I wiped the toothpaste off my face , we said nothing. I caught him staring at me and I blushed. When the bell rang Derek ran out, I looked at him a moment ... _He has such a sexy ass. Stop thinking bad thoughts Chloe, that's nothing for you._ Someone shook my arm : Justin. "Hi Chlo, what was that with the new guy?" He asked quizzically. Justin. He has golden brown hair, brown eyes and is my best friend. "Hi Justin, I don't know? He is a little ... "I couldn't finish my sentence. What can I say? _I like him and his rudeness attracts me to him?_ "Psycho?" Justin said finishing my sentence . I was too deep in thought and said a little bit to enthusiastic: "Yes" when his words come to me. "Oh, no ... he is nice. I-i think? "I quickly added. Justin looked at me strangely. "Whatever? Can I keep you company, my Lady? "He said as he hold his arm up. I laughed and stuck my arm through his. Like that , we walked to my locker. As we walked past a group of cheerleaders, they stopped talking and looked at us with open mouth. _Why are they looking like that? We're just friends?_ Justin joked about my messy locker. When suddenly a ball flew at my head. "Ouch!" I yelled. My head was probably all red. "Chlo? Chlo? Is everything all right? "He asked worried. I looked around and saw that the whole hallway was staring at me. I quickly picked the ball up. Then suddenly a blonde boy came running toward me. I think he was Asian. "Omg, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? It was not my intention. "He said apologetically. "It's okay. Do not worry, I'm fine. "I said. "I'm Simon, by the way. He said as he put his hand out. "Hi, I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you. You're one off the new kids, right? "I said as I shook his hand shy. "Yes, you're the famous Chloe Saunders?" He asked quizzically. Me … Famous? No way! "Famous? "I asked quizzically. "Ow ... Never mind. "He said quickly. He had apparently talked over his mouth. Justin pulled my arm. I looked around and saw a sign that he want to go, so I said quickly: "I gotta go, you're forgiven ... for that ball incident." He laughed. As he did this , his little brown eyes sparkled. At the last moment he shouted: "Nice to meet you Chloe Saunders!" The group of cheerleaders looked at me angrily. _What have I done wrong now? It's not my fault that a ball flew to my head? _

**DPOV **

I saw Simon walk toward me. He was admitted to the basketball. So he jumped from nottie to hottie. He went to the members of his group and with the cheerleaders. I hate cheerleaders, they are always so mean and underhanded against their best friends, but especially against me. "Hi bro, how's your day so far?" He asked. "Uhm, just normal." I said too quickly. He noticed it and there was a grin on his face. "What is it Derek? Your classmates hate you? "He asked laughing. "No." I said much too hard. "Chill bro, it was just a joke. Who is it? "He asked curiously. "Who is what?" I asked. "Who is the person who is bothering you?" He asked. He saw me hesitate. "C'mon Der, I just gonna talk to him." He said laughing. "So You think it's a he?" I asked. "It's a she? It's a girl? What has she done? "He asked surprised. _What have you done? Stupid Derek … Very Stupid! Now he knows that it's a girl._ "She did nothing! She was just nice at me, but I-i ... "I said hesitantly. "IT'S A GIRL! SHE DOES NICE TO YOU? WHO IS SHE? I HAVE TO TALK TO HER! "He yelled. _Great_, everybody was watching us. "Simon ... Shhh! Be quiet, the whole hallway is watching us." I whispered. "Derek? Who is she? What's her name? "He asked, calmer now. That question made me think back to Chloe. _Her beautiful smile, her deep blue eyes, her skin and her blush._ Simon was blowing in my face with his hand. "Derek? ... DEREK! "I shot from my mind. "It's Chloe - I sighed - Chloe Saunders." I whispered. He looked at me quizzically. "I don't know her? Let me see her. "He said enthusiastically. I looked around the hallway and stopped when I dropped my eyes on her. I saw her with that boy from earlier in our class standing next to her locker. She laughed with him. Simon followed my gaze. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened. "She? She's … beautiful" He whispered. I grunted. "Wow, I'm sorry bro. I had to say it. "After he said that there was a pause. We both stared at her. "So what you gonna do?" He asked. "Nothing ... I think." I said sighing. "I have to know her, before my big brother is gonna be her boyfriend." He said hopefully. "NO!" I growled. "Hey Brandon, can I have your ball?" He asked at his teammate. What will he do? Brandon threw the ball to Simon and Simon turned toward Chloe. "Let's see how well I can throw." He muttered. At that moment I realized what he was doing. "DON'T!" I yelled. But it was too late I saw the ball fly through the air towards Chloe. A hard smack shook everyone up and everyone looked where the sound came from. "OUCH!"I heard her scream. Everyone looked at Chloe, the ball had gotten to her head. I felt a mild shock through my body. _Why did my head hurt so much? I hadn't gotten a ball to my head? Chloe does._

I ignored the pain. "I can throw better than I thought." Simon said. I grunted. "Does she really deserve that? Now you have hurt her. "I whispered. Simon nodded but he was already on his way to Chloe. Should I come with Simon? Saying that it was my fault? I can't, what should I say when I get there? I heard Simon was apologize at Chloe for the ball incident. "Yes, you're the famous Chloe Saunders?" I heard him say. _Simon Oh please, shut up!_ He heard his mistake in his voice and Chloe apparently to. I saw the boy behind Chloe, named Justin, pulled on her arm. He wanted her defiantly away from Simon. I wish Justin pulled her away from Simon and to my delight he did. Chloe said 'Bye' and go's away from Simon. Simon yelled at her a 'Nice to meet you' and after that he came back to me. The cheerleaders looked angry at Chloe , probably because she could talk to the hottie. Ridiculous. "You're right bro, She's nice! I like her. But I must leave you , the school bell goes in a few minutes." He said laughing as he walked away. I grunted. Something in his voice made me angry, I wanted to pull his head off. _SHE'S MINE!_ The bell rang and everyone ran to his classroom. After a few minutes I stood alone in the hallway. Until I heard a voice at the end of the corridor. "What? Why are you following me to school? I told you to stay home!" She yelled. _It was Chloe._ Who was she talking to? I looked around the corner and saw her standing beside her locker, but there was nobody else? "No, there's nobody else? I checked the hallway. "she said. "WHAT? There is someone behind the corner? "She yelled. She walked calmly to me. What should I do? _Run? Stay? _She already seen me. I stood there, while she was walking towards me.

**Ooh, a little exciting! What will she do? Yell? Stuttering? Let me know what you think of this Chapter and what I should do in the next one?**

Hugs ChaaisSaying


	3. Chapter 3

**[AN] Hi, I have had many questions, but they will all be answered as long as you reads this story. Ohh, and I love your reviews. Sorry that it take me so long ,** **but I had a lot on my mind. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 : Where are you? 

**CPOV**

We walked away from Simon. He seemed to be nice, but there was something about him. Something I oversaw. _You're one of them._ This line repeated constantly in my mind. _Weird?_ I shook it off. I went back to the conversation with Simon. Justin when he pulled on my arm … his eyes seemed protective. As if Simon was the enemy? _Ridiculous! He's just a normal guy like all the others._ The school bell rang. We go to the classroom. We had mathematics. I did my best to work hard for an seven or an eight: I went to tutoring, I made the extra exercises and I paid great attention – most of the time -. We stood in the classroom when I thought of my math book. Oh crap, it's still in my locker. "Justin, go inside. I forgot my book in my locker. I'm coming. " I said quickly. He nodded and I ran to my locker.

I turned my code. I quickly grabbed my book and turned around to go back. I shocked, for me stood Joyce. "Hi Chlo , I've searched you all day." she said cheerfully. Joyce is a ghost. She helps me when I'm alone home. She never told me how she died, but I wouldn't force her. Why is she following me? I clearly said that she had to stay home? "What? Why are you following me to school? I told you to stay home! "I yelled. I should be happy that she followed me, but if someone even sees me talking at sky then they send me straight to a madhouse! "Chlo, I feel there is someone watching us? Do you have someone with you? "She asked worried. "No, there's nobody else? I checked the hallway." I said. Actually, I hadn't , but I assumed that there was nobody there. "Wait, I'll go look. I'll be back." She said quickly and she disappeared. I just waited and after a few seconds she was back for me. "There is someone! Behind the corner, maybe he hasn't heard you." WHAT? There is Someone behind the corner? "I yelled. _Great Chloe! Now he totally heard you. Stupid Stupid Stupid!_ "Shht Chloe! I-i… Chlo? "Joyce said quickly and she was gone. _'Maybe if you calmly walk to the corner that he - whoever he may be - don't notice you.'_ Said my mind. I calmly walk to the corner. I heard someone breathing heavily.

When I looked around the corner. I saw… Derek? _What is he doing here?_ "Derek? What are you doing here? "I whispered. "Who were you talking to, Chloe?" He asked. _Oh no. What now? I need something up? 'Deny it.' Yelled my mind?_ "I-i wasn't talking to a-anybody?" I stammered. Fine, he's sure now that I'm lying. "Don't deny it Chloe, I saw you!" He said threatening. "Do you have proof?" I said irritated. "No, but I saw you! Do not deny it, I know what I saw. "I didn't know what to do: telling the truth? Running away? He would chase me. "W-will you promise that you didn't say it to anyone?" I asked hesitantly. "I promise, Chloe. I keep your secret save, whatever it may be. "he said. There was so much truth in his voice, as if he really meant it. "Really?" I asked. I had to make sure. "Yes!" He said softly. "Okay, So please let me finish." He nodded.

"It all started when my mother died. In the evening there were ghosts at my bedside. I tried to ignore them but they kept calling for me to help or that I was in danger. I couldn't sleep for days and Aunt Lauren asked me after a while why I couldn't sleep. I told her about the ghosts and the same day we had to move. I didn't understand why, but Aunt Lauren said it was for my own good. And so we came here in this city one year ago. It was a big house and had many rooms. I could choose my own room. For a time I saw no ghosts, but one night I was studying and suddenly there was a girl next to my desk. Her name was Joyce. She told me she didn't came ask me for help, but just for company. Since then Joyce has always been my best friend. When I came home I was never alone." I said. I looked at his face, his expression, which was ... understanding? "But why was your friend here at school?" He asked worried. He is not even in shock? Or scared? He understands it? That was not what I expected! "I do not know. She said she had searched me all day, but she felt that you and she asked if I had someone with me. I told her and she look and she said that someone was standing behind the corner. And then their was something wrong , the connection was gone … she disappeared." I said quickly. Oh no, what if she had to tel me something important? "Oh, but I understand your whole ghost thing." He said seriously. Really? He does? "But why? Other people should be running away, scared or even call the madhouse. Why don't you? Not that I mind, but-

He interrupted me : "Because I'm different than others." _What?_ "How do you mean?" I asked. Their was a little pause after that." Never mind." He hide something for me , something very important. But what? I just wanted to ask when the bell rang. _Shit! I've missed a whole lesson._ What should I do? "Oh, it's your first day here and you have already skipped. That's not a good impression huh Derek! "I laughed. He laughed with me. "We can skip the whole day now. What do you think? I would like to know more about your "little problem." he whispered, as the kids walked hurriedly through the corridors searching for their next classroom. "Shure." I said. We walked through the halls to the gym. That was the easiest place to go outside. You had to go to a scary forest, but Derek was with me so I don't mind.

"Finally!" He said. He pulled his T-shirt off. My mouth fell open. I didn't think that under the wide sweaters he wore he had a big belly, but I didn't think he had an EIGHT PACK! _Soo sexy. There were images in my mind of I rubbed Derek's tummy and I lay on him and … Stop Stop STOP!_ "Chloe?" He asked, uncertain. Omg, he certainly had me see staring. "Should I put my T-shirt back on?" "NO!" I said a little too fast. He laughed. "Okay then, will you please stop staring. It's a little uncomfortable. " He said softly. "Ss-shure." I said as I turned away my gaze. _Great Chloe, now he thinks that you're a freak!_ We walked through the woods. Derek shirtless and me every few seconds looking at his chest. And every time he caught me staring at him , I blushed. _Shit! Chloe Stop Staring!_

I turned my gaze. When I bumped into him. He had stopped. "Oh s-sory." I said blushing. He didn't answered , but I saw his arm spasm. I watched and he looked at the spot on his arm where it started to spasm. "What is i-t-that?" I asked quickly. There is something wrong. Very wrong! I got a picture of something ... black? I closed my eyes for me to concentrate on the image, but it eluded me. When I opened my eyes, he was gone. "D-derek?" No answer. "Derek?" I shouted scared. What if something happened? He must be here somewhere? He wouldn't just leave me? Right? "DEREK!" I shouted at my loudest. I sat down on my legs. Defeated: I'm here all alone in the woods, I don't know the way back and I'm afraid. I didn't know why but I burst into tears. All alone on the cold, muddy ground. Eventually I fell asleep.

**I know it's a little short and there isn't a DPOV but if I had written in DPOV then you already know where he is and why he was leaving. I think I update tonight a sequel. Reviews please ;d**

Hugs ChaaisSaying


	4. Chapter 4

**[AN] Hi, So here I am with the sequel. I'm so sorry that it take me so long. Thanks for the Reviews!**

Chapter 4 : Le me being there for you.

**DPOV**

_Chloe is really one of us._ She is a Necromancer. She is stronger than she thinks. After she told me the whole story we walked into the forest behind the gym. I was warm, too warm. It was neither in September but it felt like summer. Chloe pushed open the door and their floated a cold air. "Finally!" I said. I was still hot so I pulled my shirt off. I turned back to Chloe and saw her staring at me with her mouth open and her big blue eyes wide. Why? Then I saw her look over my chest to my abdomen. Oh yes, I have an eight pack. I really should learn to hold my t-shirt on. "Chloe?" I asked uncertain. Why did I sounded uncertain? She didn't answer. "Should I put my shirt back on?" I asked whit a grin. "NO!" She said a little to fast. I felt happy, but why? _Because she liked my look? Defiantly not!_ "Okay then, will you please stop staring. It's a little uncomfortable." I said softly. It was also, but somehow I found it nice. I had to say, otherwise we could stay here a long time. "Ss-shure." She said turning her gaze away, But I still could see her blush. My breath stopped for a while. _She's so beautiful with her red cheeks. What? Why am I saying that? Never mind._ We walked in the forest, I still shirtless and Chloe a few times looking at my chest , blushing if I caught her staring at me.

I felt strange, as if I had a fever. My arms felt like they were falling off. I looked at it. I stopped when I saw my arm spasm. Chloe bumped into me and stuttered an 'I am sorry'. I don't answered. I kept staring at my arm. Chloe saw me staring and looked as well. "What is t-that?" She said quickly. I again didn't answer. _'You have to go out of here! She can't see you like that!'_ Yelled my mind. I waited. When I saw her closing her eyes. This is my chance. I ran. I stopped to catch breath when I heard Chloe anxiously calling my name. _'You left her alone! Who knows what will happen to her now?'_ You told me that I had to go? _'Go back!'_ I just wanted to walk back when I got a severe cramp all over my body. I slumped to the ground. "AAAAH!" I yelled. The pain didn't stop. My bones creaked and vomit shot out of my mouth right in the bushes. I shook and the vomit kept shot out of my mound. I paused when I heard footsteps. The pain didn't disappear, but I stopped myself. "D-derek?" She said. What is she doing here? _'She can not see you! Go away!' _I crept trembling and vomiting on the floor until I felt a hand on my back. "And where are you going in this situation?" _Shit!_

**CPOV**

I woke up a few minutes later. My clothes were all muddy and wet. I looked around me. Where am I? I sat up and reminded me that Derek had left me alone. Slowly I started to search a way in the forest. 'AAAH!' _Derek?_ The sound came from my right side. I started to run. I heard someone breathing and vomiting out loud. I took an other step. 'KRAK.' Well done Chloe, now he certainly heard you! 'D-derek?' I called. I heard a movement. I kept walking to the sound. When I got there I saw Derek rambling and hairy on the ground. I came closer and he did his best to speed up his crawling, but he stopped when there was more vomit coming from his mouth. It hurt so much to look at it, but still I reached down and again he began to crawl away. "And where are you going in this situation?" I yelled at him. He stopped and collapses for my feet. _What now?_

**[AN] Finally a Derek POV. What do you think is gonna happen in the next chapter? Or what do you want to see? Let me know. And again, I'm so sorry I didn't upload sooner. I didn't had the spirit to write anymore. I kept on reading DP stories, but yesterday I had the feeling back. Mostly came because of you guys. I was reading my reviews again and it made me so happy. But I have a feeling that I'm going to fast with this story? Do you have the feeling to? **

**Hugs ChaaisSaying.**


End file.
